1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to materials grinding apparatus and is more particularly directed to an apparatus for recycling aggregate structures such as asphaltic roadway, curbs, or other structures comprised of an asphaltic aggregate although the invention is not limited to the reduction of chunks of asphaltic aggregate materials and structures as my invention may be operable with materials to be comminuted that are of diverse structural and material characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The aforementioned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 636,510, now abandoned describes and claims an "ASPHALT GRINDER" and includes a listing of prior art also known to me.
The prior art does include examples of apparatus designed to comminute aggregate material into a particulate form for recycling or reuse. The prior art may accomplish the desired results, however, I have not sought to test the prior art except to note that it is not believed suitable for the requirements of the present state-of-the-art of, for example, roadway construction and reconstruction.